


a new addition to the family

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami gives birth and Joe gets to meet his daughter.





	a new addition to the family

Joe paced nervously. Rami was in the hospital room giving birth. He had to step out for a minute to gain his composure. It had started to get a little too real for him. 

But he knew he needed to go back into the room. He couldn’t leave Rami alone.

Joe took a deep breath and pushed the door back open.

“Joe, I need you,” Rami said once he spotted him.

Joe raced over to Rami’s side. He gripped his hand and held it tightly. “I’m here baby. I won’t leave again.”

“It hurts,” Rami said. “It hurts so much.”

“I know baby.”

‘You don’t know,” Rami said through gritted teeth. “You’re not the one giving birth. You don’t know this pain.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Joe said. He tried to soothe Rami and calm him down.

Rami yelled when the doctor told him to push. It was the most stressful few moments of Joe’s life as he watched Rami cry and sob and yell. He looked like he was in so much pain.

They heard the doctor tell them, “One more push.”

Rami sobbed through it. He gripped Joe’s so hard that Joe thought he would break some bones.

But finally they heard a small wail. Rami slumped back against the pillows. Joe wiped away his tears and smoothed the sweaty hair away from his head. ‘You did so good babe,” Joe said.

“Where is she? Rami asked. His voice was weak. He looked around for their baby.

Joe could see the nurse cleaning their daughter off. He watched her until she came over to place the baby in Rami’s arms.

Joe looked down at her with wide eyes.

“She’s so tiny,” he said.

Rami traced her tiny little nose and said, “She has your nose.”

“I hope she has your eyes,” Joe said.

Rami brushed a kiss over her forehead. “Hello, baby,” he said. “We’re gonna be your daddies.”

Joe felt his heart burst. This was his family right here. His perfect little family.

Rami smiled up at him and held their daughter up. “This is your daughter, Joey,” he said. “You want to hold her?”

“Yes, of course,” Joe said.

He took her from Rami and held her gently. He stared down at her in wonder. “Hi, sweetheart. We’re gonna love you so much. I love you and your daddy so much.”

Joe had never felt so happy. Between Rami and his new daughter, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
